Chiisana Mondai
by ResyaAfhirsa00018
Summary: Little stuffs that happen between characters and you. Series of mini one shots. Reader x Character (GoM or many more)
1. Akashi Seijuuro

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Character : Akashi Seijuuro**

* * *

**Order**

Shades of red and orange are painted on Kyoto's sky. The sun on its west sinking into the horizon in a matter of minutes, as the moon will take its role on the sky soon.

Most of students have finished their activities. Rakuzan High was not an exception. Today, there were renovations for some buildings, facilities, especially the gym and the court. Therefore, club activities for those students, were cancelled.

The school area was almost deserted, except for few students remaining to do their homework at library, or even doing a challenge.

One girl's hands kept tapping on the paper with her pencil as her brain kept thinking. No matter how hard she tried to do, with the existing formulas, she didn't found any solutions. Her mind will probably never be able to solve, heck even she couldn't think straight despite how hard she wanted to.

The main reason as to why she couldn't think straight and finish this stupid question was because a stunning redhead was sitting, infront of her, who kept staring at her with those beautiful pair of heterochrome orbs. She knew that her face was as red as his hair and her heart would explode soon because it's beating quickly.

Giving up, [Name] put down her pencil as she leaned back; exhale some air that she has been holding back.

The redhead, on the other side smirked. He put his hand as a support for his chin on the table as he asked slyly, "Well? You give up?"

She gave in as she threw her pencil on the desk effortlessly.

"Fine. You win!" [Name] pouted as she crossed her arms. Her [e/c] eyes didn't even bother to see the emperor's eyes because she knew what the male will say.

"I always win. I'm always right. And you always know that."

Bingo.

"Okay okay! I've heard enough! Now, what do you want?"She offered impatiently, knowing from the start that Akashi purposely challenged her and he knew that he would win like always.

The said male challenged her to do an extremely hard math riddle. If she won, she can order anything she wants. But, if she lost, she will do anything that the emperor ask or want from her.

Not that, she didn't want to refuse. She couldn't refuse his challenge despite knowing the outcome.

Smirking, he stood from his seat as he approached her. He knew that [Name] was blushing furiously when he approached her like this when there's no one. But again, he purposely did that because it was interesting as well as fun for him to see.

After almost no gap between them, the emperor swept some of [Name]'s [h/c] strands that was bothering her face. After seeing her face clearer, the redhead smirked mischievously as he traced his finger over her temple to her jaw line with his right hand. He could feel how hot her skin was when he touched her face with his fingertips. As he stopped his finger to her left jaw line, he placed his right palm over her left cheek; feeling her skin that was burning even more.

Closing his eyes, slowly he leaned closer to her so he can reach the place where he wanted to place his lips.

[Name] could feel his warm breath as she closed her eyelids. Soft, yet warm lips of his touched her as they enjoyed the kiss.

Soon, the sky turned into dark blue color. Before Akashi parted their kiss, he bit the bottom of [Name]'s lips and let her groan.

He then declared, "My order is…"

"What?! So, that wasn't your order?"[Name] said hurriedly. Her face was still red.

Akashi raised his brow, acting to play dumb, "Which one? I never said my request do I?"

Too embarrassed to counter, [Name] grunted, "Nevermind! It's your win so do whatever you want!" Her face was still as red as the person in front of her.

Satisfied, Akashi let out a vicious smirk behind the night's shadow.

* * *

_**Beta read by SwissGem96 12/18/13**_

**Next Kagami Taiga (Requested by BlazeMary)**


	2. Kagami Taiga

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB**

**Character : Kagami Taiga**

**Requested by Blaze Mary**

* * *

**Clumsy**

_Sideways_

"You okay? I still can carry more." asked Kagami Taiga. His hands were holding bags of his monthly needs. Next to him, [Name] was walking beside him who was overwhelmed by the weight of the red head's needs. They were heading into the redhead's apartment that wasn't far from the nearest supermarket.

Why did he have to be big eater anyway? If he weren't, the food supplies that they need to buy are not this much.

"I-I'm okay…" she denied, not realizing the plastic started to tear off.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not that clumsy anyway." she said before the things inside the plastic bag fell and touched the ground.

[Name]'s face was as red as a tomato. Kagami ruffled his hair before letting a sigh out. Then, the forward squatted down after he put his things and picked the things she dropped.

"See. You were not okay."

Still blushing because of embarrassment, she squatted down and started to pick too.

As they clean their mess on a deserted sideway, they put them on another plastic bag that Kagami held. One to another, there was only one thing left; an apple. Reflex, their hands were reaching for that thing before they realized that their skin was brushing each other.

Surprised because of the touch, Kagami quickly took initiative and hid his blush.

"C-come on."

[Name] nodded as they continued their walk in silence.

* * *

_Kitchen_

As they finished storing the needs, [Name] felt thirsty because of the activity. She decided to take a drink as she tried to reach the glass that was too high for her to reach. Her toes supported her as much as they could but her hands still couldn't reach them. Shame for on her.

"There… "said a familiar voice behind her.

[Name] felt an arm that passed through her head. Warmth suddenly covered her back. Heat suddenly reached her face as she turned back and found Kagami who was standing so close.

Still holding the glass, Kagami raised a brow before he realized how close they were. Blushing, he backed off and handed her the glass.

"Here."

[Name]'s eyes couldn't look at him nevertheless still took it before she moved into the sink and fill the glass with the water, absentmindedly. It didn't take time before the glass was full, but her [e/c] eyes didn't even blink for a second and let the water spill.

"Oi, [Name], your water is spilling out."

"Ah… Sorry!"

* * *

_Lunch_

Kagami asked her to eat lunch with him and [Name] didn't refuse since she didn't have any reason to refuse. Although, she was hesitant at first because of some events before -nevertheless, the redhead insisted.

In a blink of eye, the forward already made a splendid feast; a large portion for him and an enough portion for [Name]. The two were sitting opposite, facing each other.

"Itadakimasu-"

"TAIGA~ I'm home~!"

"Alex?! You're home already? I thought you're still going to Kyoto until next week!" chocked the redhead shocked because of the sudden presence of the busty coach that barged in.

Not knowing the pretty lady in front of her, she presumed herself to ask the redhead.

"Uh… Sorry for disturbing, but who's this person, Taiga?"

"Oh, she's Alex. My coach- "

"Hi there! You're so cute! Are you supposed to be Taiga's girlfriend?!" interrupted Alex as she quickly headed toward [Name] without warning.

Confused, her smart answer was only "H-Huh?"

"Wait, Alex! [Name], stay away from her-!"

Too late. Alex's and [Name]'s lips were locked.

Afterwards, Alex joined their lunch casually as [Name] eating absentmindedly because of the sudden kiss. Somehow, Kagami could see her soul fly out from [Name]'s mouth despite her mouth with stuffed with food.

* * *

_Balcony_

Kagami was searching [Name] after he cleaned his dishes until he found her [h/c] locks behind the glass door that connected to his balcony. He could tell that she was still shocked due to Alex's kiss. He then approached her.

"Hey."

No answer.

He shook his palm in front of her face.

Still no answer.

"Oi [Name]!"

Finally, the girl turned her head towards him.

"Huh?"

"Seriously, you should stop acting like that!" the red head complained her as his red eyes stared at her irritatingly.

Giggling, she replied, "It's just… Alex-san is so much a surprise. But I just don't like the idea she kissed me. I'm not a lesbian. Besides, I prefer your kisses." [Name] said without realizing what she just said.

Without warning, the red head quickly bent his head, kissing her passionately.

"Geez, you're so clumsy today." He grunted after parting their lips, yet a smile still painted his face "Besides, I don't like another person kiss you anyway."

* * *

**_Beta Read by SwissGem96 12/18/13_**

**Next Aomine Daiki (Requested by Monkey D. Writer)**

_**Editted 12/27/13**_


	3. Aomine Daiki

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB**

**Character : Aomine Daiki**

**Requested by Monkey D. Writer**

_A/N : I changed [Name] into [y/n] to match [e/c] or [h/c]_

* * *

**Tired**

It's lunch time already. Despite not have any appetite, [y/n] was heading to the rooftop so she could consume her bento peacefully. But the problem lies to her eyes. There were dark circles under her [e/c] eyes that felt very heavy. Her body felt heavy.

She's very tired.

It took a lot of will power and strength for her to stay conscious. She needed to eat her bento so she can have some energy to face the day.

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

Focusing her strength more to her feet, she jogged on the staircases that connected to the rooftop so she could completely stay conscious.

She could see the door. There was no one. Fortunately for her so she could enjoy her bento without any interruption.

Sitting near the entrance, [y/n] started to open her bento and took a karaage from inside then she munched it slowly. She then took another side dish inside her bento but her meal only lasted for 5 minutes.

Her eyes slowly closed as darkness started to warp her vision, until someone called out her name.

"Oi [y/n]" said the voice, gently touching the bridge of her nose.

[y/n] blinked, wide awake after a sudden touch"… Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah right. If you don't wanna finish your bento, let me finish it." Declared the tanned teen who was squatting in front of her.

Deciding not to argue, she gave in "Whatever…"

She wasn't hungry in the first place, after all.

The blue haired male in front of her raised his brow. His teasing didn't work this time. What the heck was happening with her?

His blue orbs caught the dark circles below her [e/c] orbs. Then, he thought something interesting despite knowing her condition.

"Oho~, finally you put some makeup under your eyes to seduce me, huh? " said Aomine mischievously.

"What?! This is not makeup Ahomine-kun. I studied until late and before I realized, I overslept." [y/n] finally snapped, blushing furiously as she earned a grin from the male in front of her. Oh how she hated to argue when her condition like this. She always knew Aomine purposely made fun of her, for his own entertainment.

His eye twitched; clearly he didn't like it when she called him an idiot.

"Hey, don't call me Ahomi-"

"And who likes to seduce you, anyway?" she cut and puffed, crossing her hands after she placed her bento neatly beside her.

There was a little pause before Aomine ruffled his hair, groaning.

"Why do you need to study anyway? I prefer sleep though."

Sighing, [y/n] replied, glaring at him "We have a midterm test in two days, Aomine-kun AND you're still lazing around? I guess I can understand about Satsuki-chan's feelings whenever she tried to take care of you."

This time, a frown appeared on his face. Then, he stood, choosing to sit next to [y/n]. Slowly, he faced her. Sighing, his nearest hand reached for her head, forcing it to lie on his lap effortlessly.

"Ouch!" [y/n] grunted from the sudden action. Heat started to cover her face. Despite that, she didn't move an inch from the male's lap since she had no strength to struggle.

"Sleep." He scowled as he looked into her eyes.

"B-but…"

"I won't eat your bento, okay? There's still 20 minutes left… so sleep." Again, he ordered with a scowl painted over his face. His palm covered her eyelid so only darkness, she could see.

Giving up, [y/n] moved her position as she dove into a world of dreams, after everything became completely dark.

It was strange that she could feel a hand caress her head gently and someone's lips touched her forehead softly. It was okay and no need for her to wake up since she knew exactly whose hands and whose lips that touched her familiarly like usual.

* * *

**Next Kise Ryouta (Requested by Shion Amamiya and Reirei –a guest-)**

_**Beta read by SwissGem96 12/23/13**_


	4. Kise Ryouta

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB**

**Character : Kise Ryouta**

Note : _"This is whisper"_

**Requested by Shion Amamiya/Reirei**

* * *

**Problem**

It was a good day on Monday.

Almost the end of the lunch break, she was singing happily on her way to her class. It was all normal until a group of 3 girls stood in front of her class, shooting some glares at her.

One of them started to whisper to the others, [y/n] raised her brow in confusion.

After a few seconds, the girl on the middle who [y/n] thought as their leader, talk to the owner of [e/c] eyes girl.

"What is your relationship with Kise-sama?"

"Huh?"

[y/n] realized. It seems, her closeness with the blonde model has discovered. Well, they aren't even in a relationship…Yet.

"You kidding me? Someone like me? Date him? I know my place." She confidently answered despite her heart aching when she said those lines.

Another girl glared at her. She said, "Don't play dumb. I saw you with him yesterday in an amusement park with him, holding hands with each other!"

[y/n] raised her brow. Yesterday [y/n] was doing her part time job in an amusement park. After she finished her shift, coincidentally, she met the model. He said that he just finished his modeling in the amusement park too. Although she didn't recognize him at first glance since he was on a disguise, Kise asked (forced) her to accompany him; which turned out to be a date, AND the blonde held her hands all the time.

How did this girl found out that, the guy with her was Kise?

Is that too obvious?

Wait, moreover is this girl Kise Ryouta's personal stalker?

Another girl of the group tried to dig more information about her and their idol, but fortunately the bell rung and made them scowl at [y/n].

"We'll continue after this." They declared then left her.

* * *

The tag started when the bell for last period rung.

Why tag?

Since, [y/n] didn't want to do something bothersome, she quickly sneaked out from her classroom with her bag, and immediately quickened her pace to find exit the school building immediately.

Unfortunately, when she almost turned to the right which would lead her to the nearest exit, one of the troublesome fangirls spotted her and pointed, "There she is!"

Running, [y/n]'s [e/c] eyes found a stair. Without thinking twice, she quickly went up as she ignored a teacher who yelled,"You with [h/c] hair! Don't run around the hallway!"

After a couple of minutes running around the campus, her feet finally brought her on a deserted corridor. There was no student, no teacher to be seen. Her steps are followed by voices of annoyance which could be heard from the stair's direction.

Sweating, she thought of the ways to get out until a strong hand pulled her wrist into a room behind her.

Her eyes couldn't catch anything because the culprit is behind her. A big hand covered her mouth, locking it so she wouldn't be able to say a word. The other hand embraced her waist protectively as if the owner of the hand didn't want her to go. Warm breath caressed her nape as it sending a chill. Someone's lips almost touched her ear and gently said, "Shh… Stay like this for a while. Or else, they'll notice you."

That voice. That familiar voice of someone who's involved in this matter.

After the commotion seemed quieter, the culprit who held her released her, gently.

Still trapped in the small, cramped room, [y/n] greedily inhaled some air.

"Geez, Kise-kun! What are you doing?!"

Blinking, the said guy answered with his childish smile, "Protecting you of course, [y/n]-cchi!"

"Oh…" was her genius answer "Thanks"

"Nee, [y/n]-cchi. What's your answer? I'm dying to know, you know." whined the blonde. Pink tint painted on the blonde's cheeks. His honey eyes landed on [y/n]'s head who has been averted her gaze from the blonde.

Stuttering she answered, "I-i-it was just yesterday okay? A-anyway, I-I have to go and you have basketball practice to attend don't you?"

"Are you scared for going out with me?"

"W-what? No!"

"Indeed you are. Geez, stop acting like a tsundere!"

"…"

Sighing, Kise put his palm over her cheek, caressing it with his thumb, making heat climb to her face. Her heart was beating so fast, it felt like going to explode in no time. If she were to see Kise's pretty face, she didn't know how much longer her heart will last. Kise's other hand took her hand and placed it on his chest. [y/n] could feel his heart also beating fast like her. Warmth started to transfer itself into her palm that touched his stiff chest. They were too close!

"You can feel my heart right? It's the proof about my feelings… I'm serious." His voice was subtle and full of honesty. This time, Kise pulled her again to his embrace, and leaned to her ear "I'm in love with you. Will you go out with me?"

"… I… like to…"

"Really?!"

"… Yeah but- UGH!" – Her sentence cut after a crushing hug from the blonde.

"I-I've never been this happy just going out with a girl!" he released his hug and gave her a shining wink "About fangirls and paparazzi, let me handle it."

It's no use for arguing with him about those crazy fangirls and the ever so curious paparazzi of his. Giving out, she agreed "Fine."

* * *

_**Beta Read by SwissGem96 12/27/13**_

**Next Kiyoshi Teppei (Requested by ****Xxdreamergirl95xX**** )**

_A/U : Sorry I'm making you wait. Since this is a holiday, I should be update every day but I think I still couldn't. This is the longest chapter so far. Anyway, happy christmas for those who celebrate it :'D_


	5. Kiyoshi Teppei

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB**

**Character : Kiyoshi Teppei**

**Requested by ****Xxdreamergirl95xX**

_Author's Note : I don't really know what to do with Kiyoshi's personality. Sorry if this is disappointing!__But I will make him more in the future chapter._

* * *

**Purposely**

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes~"

"No"

"Yeeessss~"

"I told you the answer is a big NO, Teppei. I don't want to do it again!" She frowned because of the center's stubbornness.

The said guy, Kiyoshi, gave her his bright, yet at the same time idiotic smile, "Let's do it again~ I'm sure you can do it [y/n]!"

"I said I don't want to!" Again she refused.

"No matter how many times I tried to shoot the ball, you always steal, or you will block it easily after I shoot because of your height!"

An orange ball that they fought just now, is currently being held by the male brunette. His free hand rubbed his head. Cheerful- more likely his always idiotic smile plastered over his face.

"Ahahah… you know, somehow I just couldn't hold back." He laughed light heartedly, not noticing an animatic twitch on [y/n]'s forehead. He's a ditz after all.

Without realizing it, the dark sky already covered the sky as a winter breeze cupped their faces.

"No. I wanna go home." [y/n] refused as her breath was visible due to the cold weather "It's cold and I want to eat _nabe*_ or _oden*_"

Unexpectedly, Kiyoshi's expression turned like a puppy that was just kicked by someone and asking for pity. Of course, it was still rare for someone like him. Kiyoshi Teppei is not someone who likes to force someone except if he had a reason. But [y/n] saw no reason at all which made her irritated but at the same time she fell for his little act and decided to stick a bit longer with him.

"Yeay!" the taller teen regained his smile again and strangely, sparkles are seen near him. "But, this time, shoot it from inside after you passed me 'kay?"

[y/n] raised a brow? Her [e/c] stares at Kiyoshi's brown ones suspiciously. Nevertheless, she chose to throw that additionally rule over and count in as unimportant case.

They then distanced themselves as the Center passed her the orange ball. As they stanced themselves in a good position, [y/n ] started to dribbling as Kiyoshi put himself on defense. The ball's bounces were heard. When her feet ready to lead her into a driving move, trying to pass through the brunette, unfortunately the latter extended his arm which made a huge wingspan that seemed almost impossible to escape for her. Struggling to find a small opening, [y/n] eyes did well to find it. However, living up to his reputation as 'Iron Heart', a Crownless General, he quickly covered his opening and caught her into a strong embrace.

"Gotcha!"

"Ugh!"

The ball fell from her grip as it bounced on the silent court.

"Y-you did it on purpose, didn't you?" [y/n] asked in annoyance while blushing furiously. She finally knew why the taller guy forced her to redo their one on one and added a simple rule. Hence, the [h/c] haired girl had been trying to shoot a two or three pointer ever since the beginning.

Kiyoshi who was grinning after lifting her chin to see her blushing answered "No way."

Ah…Not another goofy grin that always successfully made her heart beating rapidly.

"By the way [y/n], your heart is beating rapidly like mine! Hear it." His tender voice came out without warning as he slowly pull her head into his chest. Heavy silence poured down between the couple. Inside of her mind, [y/n] wondered. How can he be so honest? Saying embrassing things like that unexpectedly and always pulling out a goofy grin which never failed to make [y/n] blush like crazy?

Looking at the court's clock, he assumed it was still safe to go around this time as long as [y/n] with him.

"Want to go and grab some _oden_? I'm sure this hour they already opened the shop. It's 7:30 now." Kiyoshi offered her after he broke the silence.

"… Okay." She answered hesitantly "By the way, will you let me go?"

"Sure~!"

* * *

_**Beta Read by SwissGem96 12/27/13**_

**Next Takao Kazunari (Requested By HimesaRiKa****)**

_Oden* = Japanese winter dish which consist several ingredients to boil with dashi stock such as boiled eggs, daikon radish, konyaku, and processed fish cakes_

_Nabe* = Japanese hot pot_

Double Update. So for those who haven't read Kise's part, click "previous" button okay?


	6. Takao Kazunari

**Disclaimer : I don't own KnB. Should I always put this? Seriously I'm getting bored.**

**Character : Takao Kazunari**

"_[y/n] is singing"_

**(Requested By HimesaRiKa)**

* * *

**Song**

It was early that the duo freshman of Shuutoku left home early after practice. The reason was : To save their energy so they can face the upcoming practice camp. Since it was Friday and there won't be any practice tomorrow. The raven haired forced his greenhead friend to go to karaoke with him which at first, Midorima had greatly refused. But still coming after Takao Kazunari teased him a lot, and told him his reason.

After good 15 minutes debating, Takao messaged [y/n] to go with them since he knew that she hadn't gone home yet and invited her, which was now; inside a karaoke building with just three people.

After choosing the room and picking their song into the playlist, Takao forced Midorima to sing first which of course made the greenhead giant complaint. In the end, Midorima still sang because Takao and [y/n] teased him a lot. However, it turned out that the shooter has a good voice which surprised them. At the time, they were quite stunned.

After finished with Midorima, Takao sang his song.

If they could be rude, they would laugh hardly because when the raven haired sang, he definitely forgot about his surroundings once he entered his singing mode. The PG sang as he owned the concert and the whole room was his stage. Dancing some random moves and grabbing the microphone like crazy.

Unbeknownst to him, [y/n] and Midorima secretly video recorded his small concert on her phone.

After the song finished, Takao just realized what he had been doing as he blushed.

Holding her laugh, [y/n] raised her thumb as she finally spoke "K-kazu… Do it again. It was a great live comedy"

"Aww not again!* Even Shin-chan is laughing at me!" Takao said, flustered.

"I'm not laughing at you, Takao." He denied although Midorima tried to hide his obvious smirk.

"Okay okay, my turn." [y/n] finally said as she played the song : Departures, Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta*

It was soothing yet, a very sad song. The duo player never thought that she was going to sing something mellow like this. They didn't mention that she had a bad voice neither a good voice. At least, her voice was good to hear.

"_Hanasanaide… Gyutto_" her eyes filled with hope as she sang.

"_Anata ga suki…_" [y/n]'s [e/c] eyes met with Takao's, but she quickly averted it.

Blushing, she continued the lyrics, the music still playing "_Mou ichido datte waratte kurenai no... Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni_"

"_Dakishimete…_"

* * *

"Then, let's parted here." Midorima bid his farewells as he went into a different direction.

Now all that's left was the two, walking home together since their house was on the same direction.

Heavy silence and awkward atmosphere was covering them since Midorima left. Only their own beating hearts could be heard. She's sure that her face was red at the time and didn't want the man beside her to see her like this. It was very embarrassing when she unconsciously met the guy's onyx eyes when she sang "Anata ga suki" part. She shook her head trying to erase the embarrassing feeling inside her heart.

"[y/n]-chan, have you ever dated anyone before?" asked the male teen bluntly.

Surprised, she asked back "What?! Why did you ask that Kazu?"

"Well, when you sang Departures… "his gaze was put straight to the street "… it looks like, you're sad because of your late boyfriend and sang that song or something…"

Blinking, she laughed "Ahahahahah! I thought you were going to say something else!"

"Like what?" the latter raised a brow.

"Eerr… like… ahh… well…"

Takao suddenly turned back to the topic. His expression became more serious now as he stopped his pace "Hey, answer my questions properly will you?"

She glanced at him, blushing "I didn't have a boyfriend before."

"Huh? Then why did you sing such a song?"

"Is it forbidden for me to sing my favorite song?" then, she unconsciously blabbered unnecessary things. "God! I thought you were going to question why I stole a glance at you when I sang 'anata ga suki' part!" she face palmed but followed by a gasp shortly after that.

"Oh. I was just going to ask that." He deadpanned although realized that [y/n] stupidly revealed sentences that least she wanted to tell by her expression.

"Don't tell me, you like me do you?"

"…"

Grinning, he said "I take that as yes." His free hand then held her cheek as he could feel heat over his palm "Well, I do like you too [y/n]-chan!"

"Shut it. Let's go home."

"As you wish my princess." He winked playfully and reached for her hand, walking home together.

* * *

_**Beta Bead by SwissGem96 12/28/13 **_

**Next Murasakibara Atsushi (Kyoichi Amaya)**

_*__ Departures, __Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta : an ending song of Guilty Crown by EGOIST and composed by supercell. It's about a girl who was left by his late boyfriend._

_* The meaning of the lyrics _

_Don't let go… (Hanasanaide gyutto)__  
__I love you… (Anata ga suki*)__  
__I hope you will smile for me ever again… (Mou ichido date warate kurenai yo)__  
__so before your warmth disappears,(__ Anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni_" ) _hold me in your arms. (Dakishimete)_

*_Takao sings "Catal Rythm" in NG shuu which is turned out by Riko and Kagami_

*Please tell me about your opinion for this chapter.


	7. Murasakibara Atsushi

**... So I don't put disclaimer anymore since you guys know who own this wonderful anime.**

**Character : Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Requested by Kyoichi Amamiya**

* * *

**Surprises**

"Happy birthday [y/n]-chin~" the giant greeted as he held her a big birthday cake with candles on it; a very delicious looking one.

[y/n] blinked. A week ago until yesterday, she thought that the giant was mad at her since he didn't he even say a word to her. This morning, when she received a "Meet me at my house" message from the purple head, she thought that he probably wasn't really mad at her and was going to talk like a normal.

Just now, she thought that her previous assumption was wrong since the giant still didn't speak a word nor answer her question except greeting her a "Welcome" when she entered Murasakibara's residence. Not to mention that there's no one home except for the purple head himself.

She was surprised of Murasakibara's surprise, of course. Although [y/n] aware of her own birthday (and got lots of birthday greeting via message this morning) she was still worry about the giant's behavior that distanced himself from her lately.

With a teary eyes, she sobbed "I- I thought you hate me Atsushi-kun… "

Another surprise came to her. The lazy Murasakibara was actually panicking when she was on the verge of crying.

"I don't hate you [y/n]-chin!"

"You don't?" she looked up to him. Her teary eyes and red nose made her really cute to the giant.

"Un." He nodded as he ruffled her hair with his free hand "Now blow the candle, [y/n]-chin."

Closing her eyes, she made a wish; then blew the candles.

Opening her eyes, it met with Murasakibara's purple ones, she smiled at him.

"Let's eat it. I've made plenty of them…" said the purple head with his lazy tone, gesturing to his pastries handmade; that stood on the table.

"Atsushi-kun, you really made all of them?" [y/n] said bewildered, with at least ten kinds of different pastries that were served only for her. She wondered if she would gain too much weight because of these pastries or the giant purposely making her get a tooth ache so she will attend his family's tooth clinic.

She shook her head for such crude ways of thinking. After all, he won't do something like that to her and wouldn't even think of something complicated like that. He's Murasakibara Atsushi after all.

"Un~" he nodded.

The two then sat on the table, facing each other. There were a lot of them but gladly, all of them were reserved in a small portion.

[y/n] took a scone and a chocolate mousse. She stared at it for a second before chomping and munching it slowly, before finding out the delicious taste.

"It's really delicious Atsushi-kun! You made all of them by yourself?"

"Un~ Glad [y/n]-chin likes it~"

"I love it!" Maybe she would have to diet harshly after she tasted all of the dishes.

"By the way, where's your family, Atsushi-kun?" asked [y/n] before she chomped on a piece of strawberry shortcake after she finished the mouse and scone.

"My sister went out shopping. *munch* My brothers are doing their own business. *munch* Mom and dad are working"

"Oh."

"Ah [y/n]-chin. There's a cream over your chin." He pointed.

Touching her chin, she didn't feel anything except her own skin "Where?"

Standing up, he walked to the [h/c] haired girl. Then he bent down to her height as he licked the bottom of her lips startled her.

"There." He pulled his head "Ah, your lips is sweet [y/n]-chin. Can I have more?"

"Wha-" but before she could finished, another kiss and the tounge that licked her, landed on his lips successfully.

* * *

_**Beta Read by SwissGem96 12/28/13**_

**Next Hanamiya Makoto (Requested by Moonfeather –a guest)**

_A/N : Another double update. There goes our beloved giant! Hope you'll like it. By the way... next one, Hanamiya, well, I like him. A lot (he's a sexy bastard duh). But this is gonna be hard, but I'll try my best! Oh, and after Hanamiya, here goes our gentleman from Yosen. You can guess who *wink* (ICE DRAGON OF YOSEN I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!) /get slapped . Don't forget to review and tell me who you want ;)_


	8. Hanamiya Makoto

**Character : Hanamiya Makoto**

**Requested by ****Moonfeather – A guest ^^**

* * *

**Fever**

Black.

All he could see was black.

He knew he's still sleeping but he could hear sounds and feel someone's presence. Awake? No. He's asleep. But he can just feel it.

He was aware, his mind kept telling him to stay, despite how badly he wanted to wake up and check who was the other person that dared to step foot inside Hanamiya Makoto's apartment.

In the end, his body betrayed him. His eyes didn't open a single bit.

Living by himself, he wasn't really able to take care of himself when he has a fever, like now.

However he felt a soft hand that swept his bangs, gently as this person put a fluffy but wet thing on his forehead. Is the person who took care of him, now, is his mother? No. He didn't tell his parents overseas that he was sick. It would be too much of a hassle.

But who?

Finally, his curiously took over.

Slowly, he opened his heavy eyelids, revealing his dark orbs that immediately caught sight of someone familiar, by her [h/c] strands faced away from him.

Smirking, he pretended to sleep once again, waiting for the right time to attack.

Once he felt a hand that was approaching his forehead, to change the towel that was starting to get dry, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled the startled [y/n] to his bed, next to him.

"Yo. Trying to do something perverted?" he greeted with a mischievous smirk. He had always loved it when he saw that face of hers: Eyes widening because of the surprise, red heat that cover her whole face, and her effort to struggle from him, although in the end, she'd always lose to him- Especially when she was this close to him.

"I-I did not!"

The reaction she did made Makoto wanting to do more 'things' to her, and he did.

After releasing his evil smirk, he cuddled her as if she was trying to escape from him which she did. However, he had more power despite having fever and of course, locking her inside his embrace, an easy thing to do especially on the bed.

"You're very bold eh [y/n]-chan~ To come to a lion's den without preparation." He whispered seductively which made her shiver.

"I- I just came because sensei asked me to give you notes and homework from school!" [y/n] told him, reasoning.

"Hoo~… You are aware that I'm smart so I don't really need homework or whatever notes that teacher gave me." His grip tightened "Yet, you still come to see me. Do you want to see me badly, [y/n]-chan~?"

"Mako-"

Her voice soon turned into a moan after the male who cuddled her, immediately made himself on top of her, as he kissed her neck and gave her a bite, letting him sniff her familiar scent. Not giving her any chances to protest, he quickly locked his lips with hers harshly, and deepened the kiss.

[y/n] hated to admit it, that she's actually starting to enjoy this. His lips, his breath, his smell, his warmth… She loves all of them. However, she knew this has to be ended otherwise, something bad would happen.

Yet, she trusts him. Despite his reputation as a "Bad Boy" and being a sly guy, she knew that he knows how to limit himself.

'But… How long until he was going to stop?' she thought in the middle of the storm of kisses.

As if on cue, his kisses stopped. He lied next to her as he stared at her with a pair of weak eyes.

"I'm hungry…" he mumbled when a growl could be heard from him.

Using this chance to loosen his grip, she persuaded him "I think the porridge is just finished. Let me take it."

"No." he refused "I want to eat you. You look better." he licked his lips hungrily.

"What?!"

"Kidding. Just go get me something to eat."

Smiling, she nodded "Okay."

"Oh, and don't forget to feed me." He added while [y/n] rolled her [e/c] eyes.

* * *

_**Beta Read by SwissGem96 12/30/13**_

**Next Himuro Tatsuya **

**Requested by Misamime, Shion Amamiya, including myself :3**

_A/N : Ah~ Finally I finished "Bad Boy", Hanamiya Makoto. Actually, before I typed this chapter, I changed the rating into K+ since there's no... lemon scene. But after I typed this chapter... I have to change it since this chapter is... well, I dare to say it has lemon but not that mainstream. To be honest, when I wrote this chapter, I was blushing and all. Oh, after this, you know that I'm going to update Himuro Tatsuya later so please give me your thoughts or request for this fic :3_


	9. Himuro Tatsuya

**Character : Himuro Tatsuya**

**Requested by Misamime, Shion Amamiya, and myself ;)**

_I make this long : Special for New Year!~ (and my late update)_

* * *

**New Year**

It was New Year's Eve and 11:00 PM, another one hour before another beginning of the year; where the earth will start to rotate the sun from the start line, again.

Yet, although hearing 'sun' words, people describe it as something hot or nice weather. Well, you can enjoy warm weather in new year, especially in tropical countries.

But not in Japan. Especially in Akita where snow had already poured down even before winter. It was too cold.

Despite that, youngsters, especially students, couples and scholarships, are happily crowded in the nearest Shrine on their own with their thick clothes: Sending their prayers, eating foods from stands, playing something, and chatting with their friends.

Not an exception for [y/n], who was waiting for the one, who asked her out on a date.

Although, waiting for 5 minutes in the entrance of the shrine, [y/n] felt irritated because of some annoying people who hit on her and asked her to accompany them. They seem to be delinquents. There were only two of them but she didn't want to make ruckus and knew her place: She couldn't even win with her strength alone. With a calm face, she refused.

"Sorry. I'm waiting for someone."

"Eeh? But he didn't come right? Come on nee-chan, just play with us!" the first man persuaded.

"I'm sure it will be fun~!"

She shot them a disgusted glare. Why did they hit on her anyway?

"Sorry. But she's already with me." Said a voice, smooth yet menacing behind them.

At first, those guys who just asked her twitched and as predicted of delinquents, they gave the owner of the voice a scowl but their face soon turned into a dreadful expression when they saw two guys who looked taller (one of them is a giant in their eyes) and much more muscular than themselves. The shorter male with mole –who was still taller than those delinquents- who was the one who talked to them, gave them a cold smile that could compare to the coldness of the weather.

"O-okay, bro. S-sorry for disturbing."

Then they ran.

"What a coward." She muttered when she saw those pathetic delinquents run away from her after they saw Murasakibara and her supposed date, Himuro Tatsuya.

At first, she wondered why the giant was with him.

"Muro-chin, [y/n]-chin, I'll go first, or I won't get any snacks~ " excused the said purple head giant who munched on his snacks.

Ah, so he only came for that with him. Typical Murasakibara.

"Bye." Himuro bid him, then turned his attention to the shorter female "Let's go, [y/n]-chan." He smiled fondly at her, making her blush.

Bending her head to avert his blue gray eyes, she stuttered "O-okay."

As they joined the crowd, [y/n] just realized that she forgot to bring her mittens to cover her frozen hand. Feeling the need of warmth on her hand, she blew her warm breath to her palm. Realizing this, Himuro took her hand into his big, warm one.

Blushing, she glanced at him, who had pink tinted on his cheeks, smiling.

"Sorry. I didn't bring mittens or gloves too. But this is warm enough, right?"

Indeed. His palm is very warm "Yeah… My hand is warm now. Although only my right hand." She chuckled.

He giggled as he led her into the shrine.

After praying, they headed towards food stands. It was a short walk. However, because of the crowd, they had to walk carefully, minding their step although she was suffocating enough because of the human sea. As for Himuro, the raven haired tightened his grip on her; afraid that he would lose her.

"Ouch" she winced because of the pain that the taller male gave.

Upon realizing it, he loosened his grip, but kept maintaining it tight, "Sorry. Where do you want to go?"

[y/n] puffed her cheeks. She was too confused to choose since there were lots of stands that stood on the side of the shrine's area. The more she puffed her cheek, the more Himuro found it cute.

"Dunno." she sighed at the sign of giving up "How about you choose first?"

He hummed. It has been long time since he didn't enjoy Japanese Osaka Cuisine. He decided, "Then… *takoyaki. It's been a while since I had it."

Takoyaki? Not bad.

As they headed to the takoyaki stand, and ordered their takoyaki. Surprisingly, it didn't take time to line despite lots of people came.

After getting what they wanted, [y/n]'s stomach grumbled: asking for the food she has been holding to fill them. Shame on her, since she was near a boy and her stomach did that. Thank you very much.

Fortunately, since they were in a crowd, not to mention it was noisy, Himuro didn't seem to hear her annoying stomach. He happily ate his takoyaki which made [y/n] forgot about her hunger and focused on the SG.

"Itadakimasu- " Himuro blew the pinned takoyaki on a skewer thrice and immediately chew it. But it's not enough to make it cold despite the cold weather as a result; the takoyaki fell to its plate "Hot."

"Of course it is hot, Tatsuya-kun." She giggled about the latter's childish action. Takoyaki, is after all, a very hot dish. But at the same time, you had to eat it while it's hot.

"Here." She wiped his mouth with her index "There's a sauce over your mouth."

She intended to lick the brown sauce, but stopped when the taller guy grabbed her wrist, and licked the sauce that splattered over her finger on her place.

"Thanks"

"E-eh ah, you're welcome" she stuttered. Now the situation became more awkward to her.

After they finished eating, the two walked in silence since Himuro licked her. Although he still kept his fingers lingering over hers, she didn't dare to look at his blue gray eyes. [y/n] is too embarrassed to meet his eyes with her current flaming red face. She was even too embarrassed to notice where the handsome man took her.

"We're here." He stopped.

"Huh?" she snapped after knowing they were on an open space, alone "Where are we?"

He smiled gently, like he always did to [y/n]. He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"A secret place." His gaze turned to the sky, which soon will have lots of fireworks "Atsushi told me about this secret place." Again, he met his blue gray eyes with [e/c] eyes. "I want to be alone. With you."

"Eh-" she felt something soft and wet on her lips. She saw he shut his eyes, this close. His mouth tasted like takoyaki sauce, like her. She then shut her eyes too, enjoying the kiss.

KABOOM

A hundred fireworks exploded on the January sky, decorating it.

Himuro released his kiss, his eyes still staring at her [e/c] eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and smile "*Akemashite omedetou, [y/n]-chan."

"...Akemashite omedetou, Tatsuya-kun."

* * *

**_Beta Read by SwissGem96 1/1/14_**

**Next Kuroko Tetsuya (Requested by YueShiyume, LeoniaOtaku, Yuki Fheuzel, somewhat IamTitania-falls)**

Notes to guest*:

AkaKuro413 : Actually I can make more Akashi. As for now, I'd like to make the others first.

*_Takoyaki : Japanese snack that comes from Osaka. Usually foreign people call it octopus balls, because the filling uses octopus._

*_Akemashite omedetou : (As you guys predicted) Happy New Year_

A/N :

Happy New Year 2014 guys!

I supposed to update this at 30 December. But, I accidently cut my finger when I was cooking, although it was only left index finger (well, it was still quite unconvinent to type though). So, I decided to cut my nails because the nail that my finger was cut by knife tuned out to be ugly. After I finished my left hand and doing my right hand, I cut my index finger and my ring finger too deep (it was so hurt dammit). So, my writting ability decreasing since then.

At December 31, I went outside with my family to celebrate New Year so I didn't get any chance to type.

Anyway, thanks for you guys who read this and review too. Wish you good new year ^^


	10. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Character : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Requested by YueShiyume, LeoniaOtaku, Yuki Fheuzel, and somewhat granny Titan :P**

_A/N : This one is short one. Sorry to dissapoint but, I kind of like this one :3 Well, I will make Kuroko's chapters more in the future but not now :')_

* * *

**Ending**

"Nee, Tetsuya-kun." She lifted her head and turned her attention from the novel, to the boy who faced her on the other side of desk. Silence in the library made her lower her tone so she wouldn't bother people, although her very first purpose was: that she didn't want to get trouble from the librarian.

"What is it [y/n]-san?" the said teen lifted his head as his blue eyes fell onto her [e/c] one. Still maintaining his monotonous face.

"I… just wondering. What if I became this novel's main character?" she closed her finished book, raised it and showed the cover to the bluenette. It was an old book and she bet the cover has already worn out so she thought he might be troubled to see the title even though their distance to each other was not that far.

Kuroko raised his brow. A surprisingly cute rare sight to see.

"You mean 'Juliet'?" he pointed after he read the faint title of the book.

She nodded. As expected of him who likes to read books. "Yes. What do you think of it?"

He placed his finger on his chin. Humming to him thinking about an opinion. Knowing his polite and gentleman nature, he'd probably answer in a way that would not offend [y/n]. However, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't answer honestly. Afterall, Kuroko Tetsuya is a polite, yet, honest (read: blunt) gentleman.

"I don't like it." He decided.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it if you ended up with another Romeo." He bluntly answered, still keeping his blank tone.

She stared at him in disbelief. Clearly didn't expect him to answer this blunt nor did she expect this kind of answer. Feeling a pang of joy and urge to tease him, she giggled "Are you perhaps, jealous?"

"Yes"

Can she die now because of her noisy heart, beating furiously? Blood was hastily rushing to cover her face in no time. It was only ten second after she realized that she held her breath because of his confident confession.

"I don't like it if you become a Juliet, [y/n]-san." He repeated, showing his last sentences to being emphasized.

Regaining her breathing [y/n] countered "Eh? But Juliet is pretty you know! And Tetsuya-kun would be my Romeo! I don't want another Romeo except you after all!" she puffed her cheeks. Clearly upset when the bluenette was slightly annoyed. Who didn't want to be a beauty like Juliet in Shakespeare story anyway? Most of girls in this world like to hear "you're cute" or "you're beautiful" by people especially from someone she likes. Although, [y/n] didn't show it to him that she wanted to be called a pretty by him.

Kuroko blinked before he left a genuine smile, "I'm honored to hear that from you. But, I still don't like it if you were Juliet, [y/n]-san. Besides, I have another reason why I don't want you to become my Juliet." He muttered the last sentence so she wouldn't hear him.

Despite her blush, [y/n] was starting to get annoyed by Kuroko's stubbornness.

"Geez, Tetsuya-kun! Why in the world did that bother you anyway?!" she raised her voice, unaware that her presence is in the library.

On cue, she received lots of 'sush' from people in the library; causing [y/n] to become more flustered as she closed her lips tightly. Gladly, the librarian seemed away.

After some silence passed through, Kuroko averted his gaze from hers, lightly scratching his cheeks that had pink tints on it.

"… I don't even like to think if you're Juliet. Sure I like to hear that you choose me as your Romeo [y/n]-san. But… I dislike the ending of Romeo and Juliet."

He reached her hand, and grabbed it gently.

"I don't want an ending where the two of us die." His blue orbs looked into her [e/c] ones deeply. Showing some emotion, clearly telling that he was being very honest.

"I want us to live happily ever after because I want to be with [y/n]-san longer than Romeo and Juliet." Finally he let a gentle smile that warmed [y/n]'s heart.

The date on the library is worth after all.

* * *

******_Beta read by SwissGem96 1/19/14_**

**Next Sakurai Ryou**

**Requested by AkaKuro413**


	11. Sakurai Ryou

**Warning : Unbeta version , OOC**

**Character : Sakurai Ryo**

**Requested by AkaKuro413**

**A/N : **_I love to see Sakurai's other personality._

* * *

**Possesive**

"I like you! Please go out with me!" said the unknown boy who stood before her. Red tints are available over his cheeks. Clearly struggling to maintain his courage.

This afternoon, she got a rose and a love letter. The contents said that the person who liked her asked [Name] to meet him on the rooftop as soon as she got the love letter. At first, she was hesitant to gave him an answer since she was going to reject him. She just got a boyfriend a few days ago, and since she loves Sakurai so much, there's no way she'd ditch him.

Hesitating, she finaly answered "I-I'm sorry. I can't…"

[Name] thought that he will give up on her as soon as she said those words. However, it turned out that he was more presistant than she thought. She never knew him well on the first place afterall.

"I will do anything! I will try my best to be your ideal man so you'd accept me!" he grabbed her wrist, forcing an eye contact to her.

If only she didn't come here nor she opened her shoe locker, this wouldn't be happening! For Kami sake, she already had Sakurai albeit only a few days ago, but she will never cheat behind him! [Name] loves Sakurai so much, but she just couldn't reject this persistent man!

Closing her eyes forcefully, she hoped that miracles would come. But it was impossible, at least that was she thought.

She felt someone's hand pulled her hand from the man's grip as the culprit took her into his warm embrace. Slowly, she opened her eyes when a sight of the familiar sandy haired teen greeted her eyes. However, his demeanor was different. Especially those looks from his eyes.

"Can't you hear that? She can't go out with you." Sakurai warned, still holding [Name] onto his embrace. His body was warm. Very warm. [Name] didn't sure wether he was this warm because of running here or basketball practice, well she didn't really give a damn about it.

But what concern her, was his action that was very out of character. She once saw this personality of Sakurai during Seirin's match when he didn't want to lose with his opponent, but to think that he could change his personality in this situation?

The other male's mouth was wide open like a gold fish "W-what? Who the heck are you?"

Sakurai's embrace went tighter. A smirk plastered on his face as he declared "Can't you see that me and [Name]-chan are together? Sorry, but I don't share."

[Name] and the other guy's eyes widening. [Name]'s case was ; Sakurai is too OOC, while the guy's case was ; surprised and had his heart broken.

"Tsk."

He then left the two alone.

Upon his left, Sakurai released his grip as they faced each other. His brown eyes were staring at her [e/c] ones with the foreign gaze. Without a warning, he then crashed her lips mercilessly. Realizing what was happening, she kissed him back and eventually broke their kiss after she left a moan escaping her lips.

Then, Sakurai broke the silent first.

"I'm sorry…" he wishpered.

What? Now, he went back to normal!

"What?"

Sakurai quickly bowed his back ninety degree as he apologizing non-stop.

"I'm sorry for suddenly interrupting you!"

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry for embracing you like that!"

"Wait Ryo-"

"I'm sorry for suddenly kissing you like that!"

"Ryou-"

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING ALIVE-"

"RYOU-KUN CUT THAT OUT PLEASE! You shouldn't apologize!"

Sakurai stood again, his eyes are still teary, clearly regaining his normal self again "B-but…"

Sighing, she averted her eyes from his, flushed "L-look. I was actually glad that you interrupted us. A-and, I don't mind being embraced or kissed like that." She whispered her last sentence, unfortunately Sakurai had a sharp ear so he could catch her last sentence.

Blushing, he then once again close their gap, as he put his arms over her figure, taking her into his warm embrace once again. Silence was filling the air for awhile, letting the couple enjoying the moment of each other's warmth.

Sakurai leaned his head to her ear, whispering "I'm sorry for being possessive [Name]-chan. I-I just don't like it to find out that there's another guy who after you."

Stunned by his honesty and possessiveness, she made a smile and blush were all over her face. Giggling, she turned to see Sakurai's round eyes "I told you not to apologize, baka." Before she pecked his cheek with her lips.

Smiling, both of them remained cuddling for a few minutes. Until [Name] broke the silence when she realized there was something that she wanted to ask.

"By the way, Ryou-kun, how can you know this?"

"A-ano… Momoi-san told me."

Secretly, [Name] was thanking Momoi although there was a slight of disappointment when she knew Sakurai didn't find her by himself.

Forgetting the thoughts, she continued to bury herself again in Sakurai's chest, enjoying his warmth for some time before they broke apart.

Since then, what she likes the most from Sakurai Ryo is his possesiveness towards her behind those innocent face.

* * *

**Next Midorima Shintaro (Requested by HimesaRiKa, Pinkithai -a guest-)**

Next (after Midorima) possible character : Kasamatsu Yukio or Imayoshi Shouichi. Pick your favorite! (/^,~)/


End file.
